Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter
Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter is the 15th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars series and Harry Potter from the series of the same name in a battle between fantasy sci-fi protagonists. Description Screwattack Episode 15 - Star Wars VS J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter! Two heroes from two generations enter the ring, and only one will survive! YouTube Episode 15 - Star Wars VS J.K. Rowling! Can a wizard from Hogwarts fight a Jedi Master in a one-on-one duel to the death? Two heroes from two generations enter the ring, and only one will survive! Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Every generation has idolized a Sci-Fi hero. Boomstick: Like Luke Skywalker, Legacy of the Jedi. Wiz: And Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Luke Skywalker (*Cues: Star Wars Rogue Squadron III - Mission Complete*) Wiz: As the orphaned son of Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker carries the blood of the most powerful sith lord ever known. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true powers before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of the force. Boomstick: Luke's weapon of choice is the Lightsaber, a combination of my two favorite killing tools: swords and lasers! Wiz: Despite having little formal training, Luke advanced in lightsaber combat much faster than any other Jedi. Boomstick: He even took down a freakin' TIE fighter with it, only a month after he blew up the Death Star. What a badass! Wiz: Luke is a master of Form V (Djiem So), an aggressive combat stance with defensive postures, specializing in both preserverance and pressuring an opponent. Boomstick: Despite what you might think, the lightsaber isn't just for killing; it also works pretty damn well for defense. Wiz: Even so, Luke's most instrumental tool is his unrivaled connection to the Force. He can apply it in three aspects: Control, Sense, and Alter; controlling all aspects of the body, sensing and utilizing his surroundings, and altering the environment. Boomstick: Like the mind trick thingy! Oh-ho man, the terrible things I would do with that. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode VI - Sail Barge Assault*) Wiz: When injured or exhausted, he can push his physical limits with the force body ability, and use flash burn to negate pain until he can mend his wounds with force heal. Boomstick: Also, Luke uses the force to move things with his mind, with almost no limits! Wiz: Finally, Luke can use Shatterpoint to identify any possible weakness or fracture in a subject. Add just a little pressure with the force... Boomstick: ...and BOOM! They explode faster than a Firestone tire! Wiz: Luke has defeated a wide variety of foes, ranging from stormtroopers to deadly Sith lords, one of which Luke had to construct a second Lightsaber to beat. Boomstick: His shorter red Shoto Saber was made to counter the Sith Lumious' Lightwhip, and it worked pretty damn well. Wiz: He still carries it, though prefers a single blade over two handed combat. Boomstick: Ha ha, penis joke. Anyways, Luke doesn't have an obvious weakness, aside from some pretty serious daddy issues. He doesn't carry a blaster, but unlike other stupid Jedi, he isn't afraid to use one. Wiz: While Luke is no fan of violence, he certainly will not pull any punches. Luke Skywalker: I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Harry Potter (*Cues: Harry Potter - Hedwig's Theme*) Wiz: As an orphan, Harry Potter carries the talents of the most powerful dark wizard ever known: Lord Voldemort. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who kept him safe by disguising his true power before being taught by a wise old mentor in the ways of magic. Boomstick: Now why does that sound familiar? Wiz: Harry wields an 11 inch phoenix core holly wand. He has learned many spells and is exceptionally skilled in charms. Boomstick: His trademark attack is the disarming charm, Expelleraptamus... or whatever. Wiz: Expelliarmus. Boomstick: ...Which can either knock a weapon away or throw the opponent through the air. Wiz: The Confundus charm temporarily confuses the target, (*Cues: Fireworks - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (End Credit Version)*) Wiz: Stupefy stuns people, and the shield charm protects Harry from all attacks. Boomstick: And he can summon anything he wants to him with Accio. *clears throat* Accio money! Accio loose women! ...Damn. Wiz: His firebolt is a racing broom that can reach 150 miles per hour in less than 10 seconds. Boomstick: That's even faster than Wiz getting shot down by a woman! Wiz: Right! ...wait, no! Back to spells! Harry is also experienced in curses. He destroys objects with Reducto, slashes enemies with Sectumsempra, and controls minds with Imperius. Boomstick: And then there's the killing curse... abra cadabra. Wiz: Avada Kedavra. Boomstick: Oh. That magician wasn't trying to kill me. I guess I should probably go apologize to his family. Wiz: While Harry's never used the killing curse, it is implied that he can. It is an instant kill and unblockable. Boomstick: Unless it hits a wall... or a sword... or anything really. Wiz: Almost all magic requires a line of sight and eye contact to perform. The killing curse is no exception. Boomstick: Harry also knows appara... teleporting, and can do it without a wand. Wiz: His training in Occlumency defends his mind from any sort of mental attack or illusion. Boomstick: And he's got all sorts of other spells, but I seriously doubt the tickle charm's gonna help him much in the fight, so let's move on. Wiz: Harry owns the Cloak of Invisibility, an unrelenting Deathly Hallow that hides the wearer from sight and cannot be detected. Boomstick: Unless he makes a noise or pokes his foot out. Wiz: Harry is a quick draw with his wand and has performed many great feats at very young ages. He has also mastered non-verbal spells. Boomstick: By the time he was 17, he was beating up way more experienced wizards. In the battle for Hogwarts, he had no problem kicking a ton of Death Eater ass. Not to mention, Lord Voldemort himself. Wiz: Afterwards, Harry became head of the Dark Wizard Hunting Aura office, even though he is technically a Hogwarts drop-out. Boomstick: He never did finish that seventh year, but I guess if you killed the lord of ultimate evil, you'd get a G.E.D. Harry uses his wand on a candle in a jar, which creates a huge fire. He then uses another spell to put it out. Harry: Engorgio. Reducio! Death Battle (*Cues: Star Wars Episode V! - Pit of Carkoon*) In Cloud City, Luke is standing when he notices Harry Potter walking towards him with his wand drawn. He activates his Lightsaber while Harry stops in his tracks. FIGHT! Harry: Avada Kedavr-'' Just as Harry is about to use the killing curse, Luke uses Force Persuasion to stop him. However, Harry manages to break free using occlumency. He then prepares once again to cast the killing curse. (*Cues: Star Wars Episode III - Battle of Heroes*) ''Harry: Avada Kedavr-'' Harry is once again interrupted by Luke, who uses Force Push to knock him back. Luke then leaps towards Harry with his Lightsaber swinging, but Harry uses apparition to teleport away from him. When he reappears, Harry proceeds to fire non-verbal spells at Luke, which he deflects with his Lightsaber. Luke leaps at Harry once again, but he teleports out of the way again. ''Harry: Expelliarmus! He fires that, as well as a few more non-verbal spells, but Luke blocks all of them before using the Force to knock Harry's wand out of his hand. Luke charges at Harry, who teleports to the wand. Harry: Accio Firebolt! Luke throws his Lightsaber at Harry. Harry: Protego! Protego deflects the Lightsaber, which Luke leaps up to catch. He is suddenly hit by the firebolt, which knocks him back to the ground while Harry is lifted onto it and rides off on it. Harry flies by multiple times while firing his non-verbal spells, all of which Luke is able to deflect or block. Luke then manages to catch Harry and the Firebolt with the Force and causes them to crash downward into the roof. Afterwards, Harry disappears with the aid of the Cloak of Invisibility while Luke is unable to detect his opponent's presence. (*Cues: Star Wars Battlefront II - Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Theme*) Harry: Confundo! Luke throws his lightsaber in the direction where he hears Harry. Harry: Stu... Harry teleports out of the way of the incoming lightsaber. Harry: Stupefy! Luke rolls to avoid stupefy, then catches his lightsaber and uses Force Push, knocking the Cloak of Invisibility off of Harry. Luke then uses Force Choke, lifting Harry into the air and stopping him from casting any verbal spells. Luke throws his lightsaber towards Harry, who casts a non-verbal spell, which manages to hit the lightsaber's handle, destroying it. (*Cues: The Battle of Hoth (Part 2) - Star Wars Episode V*) Afterwards, Harry is freed. Harry: Avada Kedavra! Luke rolls once again, evading the killing curse. Harry fires multiple non-verbal spells at Luke, who blocks them using the Force. Harry: Sectumsempra! Luke is caught off-guard by the attack and is left with a wound to his side, (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) but then uses shatterpoint. Over on Harry's forehead, Luke finds the weakpoint he needs in Harry's iconic lightning bolt scar. Harry's wounds begin to expand, eventually causing blood to spurt from it. Harry screams in agony as Luke takes out his shoto saber with the Force, then throws it at Harry, killing him. K.O.! Results (*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Throne Room*) Boomstick: Man, Harry did a surprisingly good job keeping Luke at a distance. Wiz: But Luke fought smart and tried to finish Harry off quickly with Force Persuasion, but Harry was able to resist thanks to occlumency. Boomstick: Then Luke used Force Choke to stop Harry from casting spells. Wiz: And although Luke can dodge the Avada Kedavra, the instantaneous Sectumsempra curse caught him off-guard. But with Shatterpoint, Luke discovered an exploitable flaw. Boomstick: That famous lightning bolt scar, which Forced Harry to lose the battle. Wiz: The winner is Luke Skywalker. Trivia *The connection between Luke and Harry is that they are both the traditional heroes of a series of ground-breaking fantasy films. Both were raised by their aunts and uncles, who hid their true nature until they were much older. * This fight was originally going to be Harry Potter VS Aang from the Avatar series. However, at the time Ben Singer had not watched the Avatar series yet. After doing so, he decided to change it from Aang to Luke Skywalker saying that it wouldn't be fun to watch with Aang being much stronger and would easily win. **This is most likely the reason why only Harry was initially revealed too. **According to a blog made by Ben Singer, another reason of why he chose Luke Skywalker to fight Harry Potter in Death Battle was due to a debate that he heard back when he was in high school. *This is the second Disney VS Warner Bros. themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, and the next 18 being Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man vs Lex Luthor, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Flash VS Quicksilver, Hulk VS Doomsday, Venom VS Bane, Thor VS Wonder Woman, Batman Beyond VS Spider-Man 2099, Black Panther VS Batman, Doctor Strange VS Doctor Fate, Nightwing VS Daredevil, Thanos VS Darkseid, Aquaman VS Namor, Captain Marvel VS Shazam and Ghost Rider VS Lobo. **However at the time of this episode's airing Luke Skywalker was still under the ownership of 20th Century Fox. (Disney bought the rights to both LucasFilm and its properties the following year after this episode's airing). **This is also the first Disney VS Warner Bros fight that is not Marvel vs DC. *This episode was confirmed to have been done to commemorate the release of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Part 2. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Death battles Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Ben Singer Category:Magic vs Technology Battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Heroes themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles